The Secret Gryffindor
by Haunted Veela
Summary: Alison is the Slytherin who is desperate to be anywhere but the cold common room full of Pure-Blood extremists. The Golden Trio and their friends look on sympathetically; can she risk being labelled a 'traitor' or will she cower away from the people she knows are genuine friends? Can she and Draco make their relationship work or will she feel the wrath of the Malfoy family?
1. Chapter One

"What did you say to me, you filthy little Mudblood?"

Alison watched silently from where she was sat, in one of the open windows of the building surrounding the Middle Courtyard. Draco Malfoy, her long-time crush and recent boyfriend, was bullying another First-Year; a small blond boy who was quaking with fear. Malfoy was accompanied by his usual gang, with Crabbe and Goyle stood menacingly on either side of the boy to prevent him from escaping.

She bit her lip as Draco emptied the contents of the boy's bag onto the grass. As he bent down to retrieve his books, Crabbe kicked him hard in the ribs. The poor boy looked close to tears now, and Alison had to look away. Draco always did this, bullying First-Years and Muggle-borns just because he believed he was superior. She hated it but never knew how to stop him and feared upsetting him.

"It's always best to stay on the right side of the Malfoy family," her father had always advised her. He worked alongside Lucius, who was possibly crueller than his son. Alison had once met him and his wife at a Ministry event that she was dragged along to. Narcissa seemed somewhat quiet, but haughty, and she hated Lucius, who regarded her coldly. She didn't trust his cold grey eyes, narrowed into mean slits or the elegant cane which he held proudly. Draco himself seemed more than happy to follow in his father's footsteps.

"Noah's getting picked on again," a small freckled girl whispered to her dark-eyed friend as they timidly watched Draco draw out his wand.

"Tarantallegra!" Draco hissed, smiling in delight as Noah's legs twitched uncontrollably. Crabbe, Goyle and a few other large Slytherin's laughed obnoxiously and loudly. A crowd was watching curiously from afar, obviously not wishing to become involved. Draco never listened to anyone – except Alison.

With a sigh, she slung her bag over her shoulder and approached the group of boys. Crabbe grunted when he saw her, which was as much of a greeting as she ever got from him. Draco turned to see who it was, and grinned when he saw her.

"Hey babe," Draco greeted casually, which was as romantic as he ever got. He smiled and pushed his hair out of his face. "I'll come get lunch with you in a minute, I just need to finish –"

"Draco, lift the jinx," Alison said through gritted teeth, her dark brown eyes blazing. "Now."

Draco looked slightly surprised, but muttered, "Finite incantatem," and the jinx was lifted. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Alison snarled, "Leave him!"

"Someone's a bit tetchy today," Draco said, raising an eyebrow. Noah grabbed his bag and gathered his belongings, then ran quickly in the opposite direction.

"Someone's fed up of you bullying people, Draco," Alison said sharply. She almost enjoyed the shock on his face at being called out for his behaviour.

"He started on us," Goyle said thickly.

"Yeah, like I'm stupid enough to believe that," Alison said with a contemptuous snort. "Draco, ever since First Year you've been foul to people. I really hoped that you would change, but here we are in our third year and you're still at it."

"I'll stop, I swear," Draco said, looking uncomfortable. Alison smiled lightly, reaching forward and taking hold of his ice-cold hand.

"I wish I could believe you, really I do. But I don't think you're ever going to change," Alison said softly. "I love you Draco. I just wish you could do this for me."

She dropped his hand swiftly and turned away, ignoring his calls for her to return.

"Come talk to me when you've given up your title as the school bully!" Alison yelled, for the benefit of the younger Slytherin students listening in. And with that, she walked off confidently, wondering if Draco would even try.


	2. Chapter Two

Alison was feeling a lot less confident as she approached the Great Hall alone. If it weren't for the fact that she hadn't eaten since the previous day, she would have backed away and fled to the Slytherin common room. She hated it in there, but it would have been better than sitting alone at the Slytherin table, or worse – with Pansy's girl gang.

Her heart sank when she saw Pansy and the girls sat gossiping. Daphne Greengrass, the nicest of the girls, looked up and waved her over, grinning. Alison forced a smile on her face, and swung her bag down next to her.

There were seven girls in their gang; herself, Pansy, Daphne, Millicent and Lucretia (her best friend). Then there were two Second Year girls, Trinity and Prudence. Everyone younger than them outside of Slytherin house feared them, especially Gryffindor girls. Alison secretly couldn't bear it when Pansy marched up to First Year girls and began hexing them, but only Daphne could stop her, and she always seemed reluctant too. Despite the cruelty to other students, the girls all had each other's backs and stuck up for each other at every opportunity.

"…Then he kissed me, right beside the lake," Pansy finished dramatically, and all the girls gasped as if on cue.

"Who kissed you?" Alison asked immediately, though she knew the answer.

"Blaise did, of course! It was so amazing; he's like the best kisser ever! Also, look what he gave me!" Pansy shoved her right hand in the middle of the table and they all leaned it for a closer look at the emerald snake ring that adorned Pansy's middle finger, writhing and hissing gently.

"Oh my God! That's lush!" Daphne cried. "May I try it on?" she begged.

"Of course," Pansy said, smiling indulgently.

"Wow Pansy, you're so lucky," Alison said quietly, inwardly grimacing at the jewellery. It wasn't particularly to her taste.

"Thanks," Pansy replied smugly. "Surely Draco must buy you all sorts of expensive gifts? His father is so wealthy."

Alison began piling food onto her plate, trying to think of ways to avoid conversation. "Yeah he does, he bought me this really pretty necklace."

"Let's see!" demanded rough Millicent Bulstrode.

"Oh, I left in the Common Room," Alison lied. "It's so precious and I didn't want to lose it."

"Shame," Lucretia said, admiring her black pointed fingernails. "Show us tonight, yeah?"

Alison nodded and began eating silently. The girls didn't bother her further and started making fun of a Ravenclaw boy sat behind them, then began gossiping about some Sixth Year boys.

"Oi." Lucretia was standing behind her, preparing to leave. "Do you want us to wait for you?"

Alison shook her head, smiling slightly. "Don't worry about it, see you at Hagrid's Hut."

The six girls got up and left, leaving Alison sat alone. This gave her a good opportunity to glance around at the other students; normally this would be frowned upon if she was with her friends.

The Ravenclaw table was directly behind her. Alison was pretty average at all of her lessons so she knew she would never be a true Ravenclaw, but they seemed like interesting people anyway. A group of Fifth-Years were studying together, not very exciting but they seemed to be enjoying themselves, certainly a lot more than Alison was. The one that stood out for her was Luna Lovegood, the pretty Fourth Year with the beautiful white-blonde hair.

One strong memory that Alison had of the previous year was the time that she and Lucretia had had a screaming match in an empty corridor. Lucretia had stormed off, leaving Alison in tears with no other friends to talk to, and it had been Luna who had found her. At first, she had been cold towards the eccentric younger girl but when Luna showed no signs of leaving, Alison weakened, allowing her to take her to the bathroom to calm down. Alison had always felt very kind towards Luna since then, and tried her best to stop her friends from teasing her. Luna never seemed particularly bothered about the bullying however.

The Hufflepuff table was a bit noisier. Among them sat Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Megan Jones and Lucy Patrovna. They appeared to be nice, friendly girls, but whenever they saw Alison, they clung closer together and gave her looks both fearful and angry. Alison couldn't blame them. After all, she was part of the worst gang at Hogwarts.

The last table, the table that Alison yearned to join, was the Gryffindor table. Alison smiled slightly watching the Gryffindor's laughing and joking around. There was Fred and George with Lee Jordan, the funniest people around school. They were sat close to Neville, Seamus and Dean. Then there was the Golden Trio and Ginny Weasley too.

Alison would have given anything to be part of their group. She'd give up the cold common room and her friendship group in a heartbeat just to be near them.

_But what about Draco?_

Alison swallowed. She loved Draco, she really did, but he was so mean.

_Not to you._

That was true. He was perfectly lovely to her. But only her.

_Draco hates the Gryffindor's. He'd never speak to you again. And what would all the Slytherin's think of you?_

Alison's thoughts were torturing her. She sighed, pushing away her plate. Making new friends in other houses was a huge risk. She'd be labelled a traitor for the rest of her days. Maybe she could try and make firmer friends in her own house, feel some Slytherin pride…

The rest of the students in the Great Hall were beginning to leave. It was time for Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindor's. Unlike her friends, Alison actually enjoyed this class, although she never dared say it out loud. Draco was terrified ever since being attacked by Hagrid's hippogriff. Hagrid was always especially nice to her, almost like he knew how she really felt about her house.

She watched Harry, Ron and Hermione get up, and realised that they too were going to her lesson.

_This could be your chance to make friends with them. They'll accept you, you aren't like the rest of them…_

Alison got up, swinging her bag onto her shoulder and walking speedily up the tables. The three friends were just in front of her… perfect.

They were discussing Sirius Black, something that many were worried about. The Slytherin's were indifferent, so consequently Alison didn't know much about him. But she couldn't work up the courage to join them, fearing rejection. _Never mind, _she told herself, _you have all lesson to try and include yourself._

It was a long trek down to Hagrid's hut, especially alone, but eventually she drew near. All the Slytherin's were already there. She made brief eye contact with Draco, who looked withdrawn and pale, but he merely shrugged and looked away quickly. Crabbe and Goyle stared curiously between them, but Alison wasn't in the mood to deal with their stupidity.

"Ali!"

Lucretia barged past Lavender, a highly giggly and sometimes irritating Gryffindor, and hugged Alison tightly.

"What's happened," she lowered her voice, "with Draco? Crabbe told us that you two –"

"Settle down now class, settle down." Hagrid appeared from out of his hut, looking extremely disheartened as usual. Pansy snorted. When Alison turned to sneak a glance at Draco, he barely reacted, even when Crabbe and Goyle began smirking. He really was upset.

"Today, we will be lookin' at Salamander's. Now, can anyone tell me what a Salamander is-"

Hermione began waving her hand about wildly. Hagrid's black eyes fixed upon her.

"Well, Salamander's are basically fire dwelling lizards that feed on flames. They are born out of flames, more commonly known as salamander fires, and can be red or blue depending on the heat of the flames-"

"Nerd," Pansy whispered loudly, causing Lucretia to laugh very loudly. Hermione flushed red.

"Couldn't 'ave put it better myself," Hagrid said, giving Hermione a small smile. "The rest of yer, settle down. Today, we are goin' to try and produce as many of these creatures as we can. First, yer need to start a fire in the Forbidden Forest, then we wait for a while and see what happens! After that, yer need to feed it pepper so it can survive outside the flames. Any questions?"

Lucretia stuck her hand up, looking bored.

"Yeah?" Hagrid asked warily.

"What's the point in this?" Lucretia demanded rudely.

Pansy snorted, and Draco glanced over, giving Alison a disappointed glance. He sighed deeply.

Alison sighed too. It was going to be a very long lesson._Hedfdsdfd_


	3. Chapter Three

This wasn't going well. Alison rolled her eyes as she tried to catch a large scarlet Salamander. She took the pepper she had been supplied with and attempted to feed it. It ate the pepper hungrily, and began to pace the forest floor restlessly. They weren't too bad, Alison reckoned.

"What happens if your Salamander starts bleeding?" Seamus asked loudly, giving his Salamander a disgusted look.

Hagrid, who had been wandering around dismally, suddenly sprang into action. Leaping up with a bottle in his hands, he seized the poor squirming Salamander and held the bottle underneath its injured leg.

"Salamander blood has magical healing properties," Hagrid informed the class, now checking the creature. "Incredibly useful, Madame Pomfrey will be 'appy…"

"Who the HELL cares?" Lucretia said. Alison gave her a look, she couldn't help it. Lucretia was so rude. Hagrid straightened up behind her, and strolled up behind her.

"I've made many allowances for you, Blacksnake, but I'm getting quite tired of your poor attitude in all o' my lessons. Unless yer want me to report yer to Professor Snape, I suggest you get on. Look, yer Salamander is escaping!" Hagrid waved angrily in the direction of the small, energetic blue creature. Lucretia sighed, stomping after it and grabbing it by its tail.

"How are yer getting on, Alison?" Hagrid said, gentler now. He bent down to check her Salamander. "Very good, it looks fine ter me!"

"Thanks," Alison said quietly, grinning. Pansy gave her a look from across the burning flames, but grinned when Hagrid went to check on Seamus.

~~~(O.O)~~~

"Ooooh, getting good at the worst lesson we take?" Pansy teased as they left to go to their last lesson, Double Herbology.

"I don't know, it was pretty basic stuff," Alison said with a shrug. Pansy scowled and said nothing.

"Who even cares about stupid Care of Magical Creatures and that fat oaf anyway?" Lucretia asked moodily, kicking at the steps. "And now we have bloody Herbology – great!"

"You're only saying that you hate Care of Magical Creatures just because you're no good at it!" Hermione shot at her as she, Ron and Harry overtook them.

"It's such a pointless lesson though, you'll never actually need it," Lucretia said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, who wants to be a nerd?"

"Oh leave the poor mite be, Lulu," Pansy said, "she has nothing else in her life. I mean, look at her hair! And she never wears any makeup! Being a know-it-all is the only way to get noticed for Miss Hermione Granger!"

Ron spun round suddenly, and looked for a moment like he was going to say something to Pansy, but Harry grabbed the front of his robes, glaring at the girls. Hermione herself had walked on ahead, head held high.

"I wish I was smart," Alison said out loud. "I envy smart people." She hoped that Hermione would hear her.

"Never mind babe, knowledge isn't everything," Lucretia said sympathetically.

"Anyways, you have Draco, you don't need anything else," Pansy consoled, linking her arm through Alison's. She tried to smile.

"Yeah I know, I'm very lucky," Alison said, wondering what was wrong with her. This wasn't the real her!

"I hate Herbology so much," Lucretia grumbled as they approached Professor Sprout outside the greenhouses. "It's so boring!"

Either Professor Sprout didn't hear her or chose to ignore, as she greeted even the moodiest Slytherin's cheerily as usual.

"Good afternoon class! Today we will be revisiting Puffapods," Lucretia and Pansy both groaned," as they are likely to appear in your end of year exam."

They all entered the greenhouse and put on their protective equipment.

"Now, everyone needs to partner up…"

Lucretia immediately grabbed both Pansy and Alison, who winced as her long nails dug into her arm. There was a sharp tap on her back, and Alison wheeled round. Draco was stood behind her, still looking pale and unlike himself.

"I was wondering if we could work together this lesson," Draco said awkwardly. To her relief, Lucretia let go of her arm, looking at the couple in awe.

"Yeah, of course," Alison said, wishing more than ever that she was a Gryffindor. Harry and Ron were giving them looks from across the greenhouse table. She avoided their gaze as she picked up a pot with a small Puffapod in and took her wand out in order to extract the beans.

"Ali," Draco said, causing her to jump. "You know I'm not really a bully, don't you?"

Alison didn't answer. She quickly took another pot and let several shiny beans fall in; they bloomed spectacularly the moment they hit the bottom. Professor Sprout bustled past.

"Excellent work!" she boomed, upon catching sight of the plant. "Keep it up!" She leaned over to check Pansy's work and straight away began criticising her technique.

Draco sighed deeply. Alison sighed too, turning to him.

"Am I going to do all the work, or are you going to help?"

Draco grabbed a pot, not looking very happy.

"I'll leave the First Years alone if it makes you happier," he told her. She didn't look at him.

"You promise?"

"I promise. I swear I'll stop… hexing them and all that. You know I can't bear it when you aren't speaking to me."

Alison smiled at this. He really did like her. And if he promised…

Forgetting her work, she threw her arms around his neck. She could feel his hands on her back as they held each other in an embrace. Pansy and Lucretia were looking at each other, saying "aww…" at the top of their voices. A vomiting sound in the distance could be heard.

"Ron, stop it!" Alison heard Hermione say. "How stupid and immature!"

"Slytherin love though," Ron moaned. "It's disgusting! Especially Malfoy!"

"Yes, well… Alison isn't too bad," Hermione defended. Alison's heart leapt. Considering that she was a Slytherin… "isn't too bad" was a compliment really.

Draco let her go, glowering at Ron.

"Let's get to work now," Alison said quickly. "It's actually pretty easy, all you have to do is point your wand and…"

Pansy and Lucretia watched silently as Alison ended up extracting more beans than anyone, even Hermione, and earned many points for Slytherin. The Gryffindor's all groaned, but she was pleased. The last two lessons had actually gone well.

"Well done," Hermione said with a smile as they all exited the greenhouses. "I never knew you were so good at Herbology!"

"Thanks," Alison said enthusiastically. "Puffapods are pretty interesting plants, it's really fascinating the way they sprout so suddenly!"

Hermione was looking impressed until Pansy towed her way, hissing, "she doesn't want to talk to you!"

Hermione's face fell. Alison tried to look back and give her an apologetic look, but the Slytherin's dragged her away, back to their common room.

"God, what a boring day!" Millicent grunted, stomping in and throwing her books down on the floor. "I hate Wednesdays!"

"Where did you and Daphne disappear off to during the first part of Herbology?" Lucretia asked in interest.

"Went into the girls bathroom," Daphne said, smiling sweetly. "So much better than listening to Professor Dumpy getting overexcited about plants."

Crabbe and Goyle snorted at this, cracking their knuckles. This was what Alison hated about sitting in Slytherin's common room. Every single person there liked to insult every teacher (except Snape), poke fun at the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuffs, and worst of all talk about Muggleborns in a highly offensive way.

"Come and sit down, babe," Draco muttered, pulling at her waist. She nodded and they sat down on the most comfortable chair, the one they always sat on. She leaned into him, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne. The Slytherin third and fourth years were discussing Hermione, laughing at her hair and her habit of waving her hand around wildly.

Alison zoned out, even when Draco prodded her gently and asked what was wrong. She shook her head and reassured him that she was fine, even though on the inside she was screaming. He kissed her and she kissed him back deeply. Sometimes the only Slytherin she could bear was Draco, when he wasn't bullying people.

**Please review this, I got no reviews for my previous chapter and I'd like feedback for this! **

**Also, check out the video I made on YouTube for this story, my channel is 'Natalya Devine' and the video is called 'Harry Potter Fanfiction Trailer – The Distance of Our Love (Secret Gryffindor)' Thanks!**


	4. Chapter Four

Over the next several days, it became very clear to Alison that she could not be the perfect nor ideal Slytherin. It seemed hopeless. Every day, she sat and gazed at the other tables longingly, desperate to be a part of the other student's fun. Meanwhile, in her own circle, Pansy had taken a disliking to one bold Ravenclaw Second Year, Millicent had knocked out a Hufflepuff Sixth Year's tooth out and Daphne had reduced Lucretia to tears, after Lucretia had slapped Daphne across the face. Alison was at the end of her tether. The only person behaving decently was Draco. She spent more and more time alone with him, even though she knew it was killing her chances of ever making new friends.

At least Alison had figured out why she was doing so badly in all of her lessons; the fact that she sat gossiping and laughing for entire lessons meant that her grades were going down. When she actually tried in lessons, she found that she got quite good marks. Her teachers were extremely pleased with her progress, much to Pansy and Lucretia's annoyance.

Alison spent many sleepless nights listening to the lake swooshing gently and trying to come up with a plan. Then, one night, it struck her.

So the next day, after her last lesson, Alison avoided every Slytherin and strolled down to Hagrid's hut, heart thumping. She knew he'd listen to her; he liked her, she was the only Slytherin who showed him any respect or gave him any kind words.

When he greeted her and let her into his hut and gave her a cup of very strange looking tea, Alison told him her woes and explained her plan. To her delight, he nodded.

"That's a good idea, Alison," Hagrid beamed. Alison smiled back. During the next Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Hagrid was going to pair them all up, and he was going to deliberately put her with Hermione to see if the two could be friends. After finishing her tea, she thanked Hagrid and skipped all the way back to Slytherin Dungeon.

However, the happy feeling didn't last. Once she entered the Common Room, she became very scared. What on earth would all her friends say? They'd expect her to be cold with Hermione, even bully her a little bit. She'd forgotten to mention to Hagrid about the problems that the Slytherin's could cause.

Alison had to wait two whole days for her next Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Over these two days, Alison was in a particularly good mood. She even dared flash a smile in Ginny Weasley's direction one lunchtime. Ginny looked startled, smiling quickly before looking away.

"You look happy," Daphne said, picking at her food. She looked miserable herself. Alison was beginning to really dislike her; Daphne was sly and cunning but hid this behind a pretty face.

Alison smile mysteriously. "Yeah, had a good day. Did you?"

Daphne shrugged, stabbing a broccoli with her fork. Usually Daphne's coldness would upset Alison, but she found that she didn't even care. She ate quickly and snuck peaks at the Golden Trio; she could hardly wait.

On the day of her lesson, Alison didn't bother with much makeup, unlike the rest of the Slytherin girls. She tied her hair in a loose ponytail and simply applied some clear lip-gloss.

"You feeling okay babe?" Lucretia asked concernedly. "You're not wearing any makeup!"

"Yeah, I'm good," Alison asked, slightly insulted and now self-conscious. "Do I look that bad?"

"Nah, you look stunning," Lucretia said, admiring herself in a Gothic Victorian hand mirror.

Care of Magical Creatures was right after breakfast, so Alison ate her bread and fruit combo fairly quickly, then began the long trek down to Hagrid's hut. Her heart was thumping hard, in both an excited and fearful way. She was the first to arrive, so she decided to help Hagrid set up the lesson.

"Thanks a lot, Alison!" Hagrid beamed. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten our conversation, I'll pair yer up with Hermione today. She'll be a much better influence than that awful- whoops, sorry," he said hastily, and Alison giggled. Hagrid despised Lucretia.

It took about ten minutes for everyone to show up. Hagrid tapped his gigantic foot impatiently.

"Right everyone, less chatterin' an' more listenin' if yer don't mind. Okay, we're gonna be lookin' at Salamanders again today. But, fer this lesson, I'm goin' to pair you up with different people. Right, Harry, yer can go with Seamus-"Seamus and Harry exchanged grins. "-Hermione, you and Alison can work together today!" Hagrid grinned at Hermione, who smiled weakly, then gave Alison a small smile. Alison returned it more enthusiastically.

"Poor Ali, being put with a Gryffindor nerd," Pansy whispered. Alison tried not to look too pleased as Lucretia glowered in the background.

Hagrid, bless him, had forced Pansy and Lucretia to work directly outside his hut, leaving Alison free to work far away from them.

"Let's go further over here so there's less distractions," Alison suggested. Hermione nodded shyly and they wandered over to a quiet spot.

"I know we've never had much of a chance to speak before," Alison said awkwardly, "but I'm Alison."

"I know," Hermione smiled. "I'm Hermione."

There was a silence as Hermione lit the fire. Alison racked her brains for something to say.

"So… what's your favourite lesson?" Hermione loved her lessons and lots of work, so it was an appropriate thing to ask.

"Oh! I love Arithmancy!" Hermione said enthusiastically. "It's just so fascinating, and I always loved maths back at Primary School… But you probably don't want to hear about Muggle school or Arithmancy," she said quickly.

"No no!" Alison said quickly. "Arithmancy sounds great, I wish I'd taken it." She paused to check the fire. "So what is Muggle school like?"

"Pretty different to Hogwarts in terms of lessons," Hermione explained. "Oh look, there's a baby Salamander!" Alison caught it carefully, and began to examine it. "Some lessons like Music and Art were compulsory, and we had Geography, which is the study of the world and the environment. I wish we had Geography at Hogwarts." Hermione sighed. Then she perked up a bit. "Hey! I was thinking of signing up for some extra-curricular subjects! Do you want to join me? They're supposed to be really good!"

Alison grinned. A way to spend more time with Hermione! Without a second thought, she replied, "of course! Apparently they do Art here!"

"Ancient Studies looks amazing! Do you want to meet me at Break so we can go and sign up?"

"Yeah!" She reached to grab another Salamander. Alison could ditch Lucretia and the Slytherin's easily…


	5. Chapter Five

After a successful Potions lesson in which Alison got an E, she escaped her friends by telling them she had forgotten her Transfiguration homework. Then, instead of going to the Common Room, she went to meet Hermione in the Library. Alison had never been in the Library before; it wasn't really considered 'cool' for Slytherin's to be in there. Hermione looked up from her book and beamed at Alison.

"I just found this absorbing book on Charms," Hermione said excitedly. She tucked it under her arm and stood up. "Alright, where should we go first? Ancient Studies?"

"Yep!"

They had to travel all the way up to the Sixth Floor. By the time they arrived in the class, signed up to take it and wandered off to find Art on the floor below, it was time for the next lesson.

"See you later!" Hermione called. She had Arithmancy and Alison had Charms. "Oh, and well done on that E!"

"Thanks!" Alison yelled. She turned away, and barged straight into Fred Weasley.

"Sorry!" Alison immediately apologised. "Uh…hi."

"Hi," the tall Gryffindor said, looking questioningly down at her. He was looking at her tie, Alison noticed, which bore the evidence that she was a Slytherin.

"Clumsy much Fred?" George said, grinning and coming up to them. "Oh… a Slytherin," he added. The Weasley's weren't very tolerant of Slytherin's.

"Sorry, bye!" Alison strode off, though not very confidently. She knew that many Gryffindor's were wary of her due to the green tie she wore.

"Where the hell were you?" Lucretia demanded, moving her tattered books so Alison could sit down.

"Oh, I got a bit side-tracked…" Alison said, her voice trailing off. She kept her eyes down and got out her Charms book.

"Today, students," Professor Flitwick squeaked, "we will be learning the Freezing charm. This will help Care of Magical Creatures students cool down their Salamanders so you can touch them without protective gloves."

"How exciting." Lucretia's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I have set you all a challenge today! The person who creates the most ice blocks by the end of the lesson earns 20 house points! Starting from…" he consulted his watch, "now!"

Alison flung open her Charms book and checked the index. Freezing Potion, page 34… _Glacius. _Alison tried it. A small ice cube shot out the end of her wand and sat, melting slightly on the table.

"How did you do that?" Pansy stared in awe at the ice cube.

"She's such a smart-ass," Lucretia sneered, and not in an overly-friendly way.

It turned out that Alison won the competition by three ice cubes. That redeemed Alison in Pansy and Lucretia's eyes, but because they didn't care about lessons, they would have forgotten quickly anyway.

Next was Transfiguration. Alison longed to run ahead and join Hermione, but Pansy was whining about homework.

"So, like, I haven't done the homework and McGonagall's gonna kill me," Pansy drawled. "Ali, did you do the essay?"

"Yeah, wrote four pages." Alison couldn't resist showing off.

"Bloody nerd," Lucretia murmured.

In Transfiguration, Hermione passed a note to Alison, who was amazed. Hermione never ever sent notes or did anything wrong in class. She opened it up and read it.

_Come and hang out with us at lunch today!_

_-H_

Hermione turned round and Alison gave her a secret thumbs up. She beamed.

"Homework?" McGonagall stared down at her. Alison reached into her bag quickly and smoothed out the parchment.

"Here Professor."

"Good effort, Miss Whitesnow," Professor McGonagall praised her, giving her a rare smile. "I look forward to reading that." She marched on. "Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy blew a bubblegum bubble. "Haven't done it."

The day was going well! Pansy and Lucretia both got detentions, leaving Alison free. But, as luck would have it, Draco took hold of her hand as everyone was leaving.

"Meet me in the courtyard today," he told her, staring intensely into her blue eyes. His gaze made her shiver, and she nodded. They went separate ways, and Alison caught up with Hermione.

"Sorry, just talking to my boyfriend," Alison sighed. "Hi guys."

Harry greeted her quietly, with a mistrustful glance, and Ron glared at her.

"Didn't know you were friends with Slytherin snakes," he said to Hermione. She smacked him in the face; he yelped.

"How rude, Ronald! Alison is a studious and kind Slytherin-"

"I think I was put in the wrong house," Alison interrupted. "I don't belong in Slytherin."

Ron stared at her. "Blimey, never met a good Slytherin before."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "Let's go to the Common Room, Alison can come and meet some more people."

They arrived at the Fat Lady portrait, and Ron looked pointedly at the other two.

"It's fine," Hermione said impatiently, "she's hardly likely to kill us all in our sleep… _Flibbertigibbet_."

The Fat Lady portrait smiled and swung open, revealing the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione stepped in first, and Harry stood back to let Alison go through.

"Thanks," Alison smiled, and she climbed through, and gasped as she took in the Common Room. It was the complete opposite to the Slytherin one; warm and friendly, with red and orange decorations. There was a fireplace, and cosy, inviting chairs and sofas.

"Take a seat," Hermione said kindly. Alison did, awkwardly.

"Slytherin!"

Everyone went silent and froze, then stared at where the Second Year boy was pointing.

"It's fine!" Hermione shouted. "She's friendly!"

"She's been put in the wrong house!" Ron added. "Alison should be in Gryffindor, right?" He looked at her for confirmation.

"Right!" Alison nodded enthusiastically. "I just want to be friends with everyone!"

A few Gryffindor's, like Angelina, Alicia and Katie moved closer, but a couple looked unsure still.

Alison couldn't believe her luck. The three Fifth Year girls were lovely, Ron and Harry looked slightly happier now and even the twins approached, sitting silently for a few minutes but gradually joining in the banter. She was having a lovely time, with great people, when suddenly…

"Oh crap!" Alison gasped. "I was meant to hang out with Draco today! I must go!" She got up in a panic, but Hermione stopped her.

"We only have ten minutes left, please stay!"

"Hermione, you don't get it!" Alison burst out. "Draco's family… they're difficult people and can make life hard!" She wriggled free and stepped out, grabbing her bag. "I'll see you all later!"

Alison ran down the hallways and all the stairs, but to her horror, Draco wasn't in the courtyard. He was going to be so angry! She searched every outside area but no-one was there. She was beginning to despair, when she saw Hermione and the other Gryffindors.

"Hey, we decided to start heading to our next lesson," Hermione told her. "Did you find Draco?"

"Nope!" Alison answered, looking worried.

"Hey, that blonde weirdo will turn up at some point!" Fred grinned, appearing next to her suddenly. She was about to reply when someone interrupted her.

"Hey." It was Draco, looking perfect and also angry. He grabbed her wrist hard. "I need to speak to you." He dragged her off to a quiet corner, and Alison looked up at him questioningly.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Draco hissed furiously. Alison had never seen him so angry before. She couldn't quite meet his gaze.

"Nothing, what do you mean?" She flinched as Draco leaned closer to her, trapping her with his body. Their faces were inches apart. Alison could see every detail of his pale face.

"I've seen you wandering round with Granger! And what were you doing cosying up to Fred Weasley twice?"


	6. Chapter Six

"Urm…" Alison stammered. "Well, you see… Hagrid put me and her together, so I had to, er… talk to her about the lesson!" she finished anxiously.

"Oh yeah?" Draco didn't look entirely convinced, arching an eyebrow. "Sure you don't wanna be friends with that Mudblood?"

Alison winced at the derogatory name, but composed herself. "We're just partners in Care of Magical Creatures," she lied smoothly, hating herself. "Nothing more."

"Good," Draco said casually. "Who needs Hermione when you have Pansy and Lucretia anyway? Pure-blood Slytherin's make much better friends than Blood Traitors and Mudbloods!"

Alison nodded obediently, and sighed in relief when he leaned in to kiss her neck softly. She could smell the distinctive aftershave he always wore.

"Draco," Alison said after a few minutes, "we need to go to our lessons!"

"Or," Draco said with a seductive grin, "we could skip boring old lessons and just spend some time together, as a couple?" He stared intensely at her with those clear blue eyes. She couldn't say no.

"Urm, okay I guess we could skip lessons today," Alison said unhappily. "But we can't do this again! I need good grades!"

"Who needs good grades?" Draco sneered, tugging her away roughly. "This school is hopeless anyway. If Mother wasn't so insistent on me getting a good education, I'd be long gone from here."

They sat a safe distance away from the Whomping Willow, but Alison couldn't relax. She wanted to be up in the Astronomy Tower studying the moons and planets with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Why so tense today?" Draco snapped, when Alison flinched at his cold touch. "You never told me why you were cuddling up to Weasley either!"

"I wasn't _cuddling _Fred!" Alison said indignantly, "I accidently ran into him earlier on, and I apologised. I was hardly declaring my undying love for him."

"Do you think he's hot or something?" Draco demanded. He was so jealous. In truth, Alison did think the Weasley twins were kind of cute, but she would never say that, unless she wanted both twins dead within hours.

"No, of course not! I… I can't stand gingers," Alison said, causing Draco to chuckle. He wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"You're so lovely," he whispered to her. "The most beautiful Slytherin girl… my Slytherin princess."

Alison fought the urge to fight him off. Slytherin princess? Never! She was the Gryffindor Warrior, although she needed to prove it to everyone else.

~~~(O.O)~~~

"Ya know," Pansy said thoughtfully, "we ain't had a Slytherin Gang meeting in a while."

The girls were up in the dormitory, slapping on their makeup before dinner. All except Alison, who didn't wear much anymore; she was sat on her bed, cradling a pillow.

"What's the matter with you, nerd?" Lucretia said playfully; this was Alison's new nickname now.

"I'm fine!" Alison burst out suddenly. There was silence, then a bit of nervous giggling.

"Alright, chill," Lucretia muttered, applying black lipstick.

"So, how did your date with Draco go?" Daphne simpered, adding a coat of mascara. Alison attempted a smile.

"It was really great, of course." It wasn't. Alison was dying to go to Astronomy the whole time. Hermione would have been wondering where she had been.

"Let's go down to dinner girls," Millicent said roughly. She was terrifying, thought Alison. Really mean, rough and tough. They all stumbled down the stairs, laughing, and called on the Second Year dorms to pick up Trinity and Prudence.

Prudence was a rough girl from a hideous (wizard) council estate, unusual for a Slytherin, yet most ignored this fact. Her family were penniless and this showed; her clothes were dirty and torn, and she always looked like she hadn't washed for several weeks. Truthfully, Alison found her slightly scary, although she was harmless to older years.

Trinity, her best friend, was the complete opposite. She was dreadful really, a bitchy girl who was always making eyes at older boys, even in other houses. In a way, Trinity was rather beautiful, but behind the beauty was a nasty personality. Once, Alison caught her staring at Draco, and threatened to curse her into outer space. Alison supposed that was the Slytherin in her, as many other girls congratulated her on the threat.

In the hall, all eyes were on them as they stomped in, shrieking with laughter and giving everyone malicious looks.

"Look, there she is!" Alison heard Ron say, and she looked round at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was staring at her, mouthing, "where were you?" desperately. Harry and Ron were looking round, as were Fred, George, Angelina, Seamus and a few other Gryffindors. Alison mouthed, "Later!" at them and they all nodded, appreciating that she had to sit with the Slytherin's.

Alison wrongly assumed that no-one had seen her communication with the Gryffindors, but Trinity leaned forwards hallway through dinner.

"Didn't know you were friends with Gryffindors, love," Trinity said sweetly, batting her eyelids.

"The hell?" Lucretia demanded.

"It's not true, I was just working with a few of them in some of my lessons," Alison said hastily. "Goodness, you do like to stick your nose in and jump to wrong conclusions, don't you Trinity?"

Trinity flushed. Millicent, for some reason, looked angry all of a sudden. Daphne feigned disinterest as usual. Slytherin suppers were always a complete nightmare.

At the end of dinner, Professor Snape, the intimidating Potions master and Head of Slytherin, came striding down between the tables. Alison didn't pay much attention until he tapped her sharply on the shoulder.

"May I have a word, Miss Whitesnow?" Alison nodded, frightened about what the Professor had to say to her. Without another word, he strode out of the Hall via the main entrance, and she timidly followed him, to a small corner where students could see them.

"What do you think you're doing talking to Potter and his friends?" Snape asked quietly and dangerously. Alison was astounded for a second.

"Urm… I've been working with them in a few lessons, sir," Alison lied for about the third time that day. Out the corner of her eye, she could see four Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and several other Gryffindor's watching. How she longed to join them! It would be dangerous, however, to look at them now. She kept her eyes locked with the angry Potions masters own black eyes. He looked down at her disdainfully for a few minutes.

"Make the right choices Whitesnow, or you will be sorry, one way or another," Snape said quietly, before walking away. Was he threatening her? Alison stared after him.

"Off to your tower or I shall deduct points!" Snape snapped at some students. Alison knew it was probably the Gryffindors. Perhaps they were waiting for her!

"Hey babe." Draco stood anxiously in front of her suddenly. "I'm sorry Snape had a go at you. It wasn't fair of him to. And I'm sorry I had a go. You can be friends with whoever you want. It's not my place to control you."

Taking her small hand within his own, he led her off to the Dungeons.

First Snape was threatening her, now Draco was letting her be friends with Gryffindors? What kind of strange dream was this? But this was no dream.

"Night love, I'm off to bed," Alison told Draco, kissing him on the cheek.

"It's so early though," he replied.

"I know," Alison said apologetically. "I'm tired. Night!" And she sped off towards the dorms without a backward glance.

All Alison wanted was peace and quiet, but what she faced in her dorm was four angry Slytherin girls. They were stood in an intimidating row, arms folded and eyes blazing.

"What exactly," Lucretia asked, her voice shaking, "are you playing at?" Alison gulped.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter! It's kind of a fill-in chapter, it shall get more interesting from here onwards!**

**This chapter is for hermionestwin and Guest, both of whom reviewed my last chapter and made me smile! I wish you'd both come off anonymous so I could speak to you properly, your reviews made me a very happy writer!**


	7. Chapter Seven

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alison lied smoothly. Lies! That was all she ever told at the moment. She twiddled her blonde hair, which she had bleached brighter once she had joined the Slytherin Girls Gang.

"You were talking to the Golden Trio!" Daphne shrieked dramatically, clutching at her heart. "How could you?"

"Look, they were probably wondering where I was during Astronomy, I've been working with Granger recently," Alison explained, heartily sick of having to explain herself to so many people.

"Urgh, how can you bear it?" Daphne sniffed. Lucretia, however, narrowed her black eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean you seemed to be enjoying speaking to them-"

"You didn't see!" Alison burst out. "You're going by what Trinity said, and I'm sure she hates me, ever since I threatened her that one time!"

"That was hilarious," Millicent growled, though she didn't look very amused. "She deserved that."

"Okay," Pansy said, the first thing she'd said in the dormitories. "We'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time."

"Thanks." Alison swallowed. "Okay, I really need to get on with my Potions homework, it's a hell of a long essay."

"Don't bother with it," Pansy grinned. "Snape always lets us get away with missing homework." But Alison sat at the small desk in the dorm and got on with the tough homework. She had completed 75% of it by the time everyone else came back up to go to bed.

"Nerd," Lucretia whispered softly, but Alison swore she saw those harsh black eyes glint maliciously.

~~~(O.O)~~~

After a dull breakfast, Alison ran down to the Dungeons before Charms to grab a book that Hermione had recommended she borrow from the Library. At first, she couldn't find it and checked everywhere, under the bed, on the desk… Alison flipped her essay over and gasped.

The Potions essay, which she had spent so long on, was covered in heavy black ink, the word 'Nerd' written over and over again. Tears filled her eyes, as she saw no way of getting it off. It was ruined. Grabbing the essay so Lucretia could do no further damage, she shoved it in her bag, along with the book she had finally found, and stormed out. Angry tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Hey, look, it's Alison!"

Angelina stood with Alicia and another girl whom Alison had never seen before. She was tall, striking and very slim, with pale skin and ginger hair. At the sight of Alison, she stalked off proudly, head in the air.

"Ayla?" Angelina said in confusion, but Alicia had noticed Alison crying. She nudged her and nodded in Alison's direction.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Angelina rushed towards her and grabbed her in a hug. This warm gesture was so alien to Alison that she cried harder.

"My… essay is-hic- ruined!" Alison said, thinking about how pathetic it sounded. She showed the remains of the essay, now screwed up, to the girls.

"Who would be mean enough to do that?" Alicia asked, brows furrowed.

"Lucretia Blacksnake." At once, the older girls sneered at the name.

"She's vile, with her black lipstick and long nails. Can't stand the bitch," Alicia said viciously. Alicia seemed like such a nice girl that it was a shock to hear her describe another student this way.

"Jealous of your talents, is she babe?" Angelina asked, examining the parchment. "Look, I tell you what, meet us outside Transfiguration, which is what we have now, and we'll see if McGonagall can fix this. I can't promise anything," she added warningly. "But old McGonagall seems a lot more understanding than Snape."

Luckily, Alison had Professor Lupin so he was understanding and gave her a smile when she explained why she was late.

"Not to worry, Alison, take a seat by Harry. He can show you what we've started."

"Hi Alison," Harry said as soon as she sat down, "why were you-"

"Later," Alison hissed out the corner of her mouth. Lucretia, Daphne, Pansy and Millicent were all watching, Lucretia smirking slightly. She scribbled down a note for him whilst paying attention to the lesson.

_Can't let the Slytherin bitches hear us, they're already suspecting that I've been spending time with you guys in Gryffindor. I so want to be proper friends with you guys but am finding it very difficult :(_

She passed the note to Harry and he nodded once he'd read it. He wrote a short reply.

_Wish you were in Gryffindor, we could all have a laugh together. Most of the Gryff's liked you yesterday, you really fit in._

Alison glowed with pride as she stuffed the note into her robes, not wanting Lupin to catch them.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Alison was relieved to see Angelina, Alicia and Katie, who must have joined them seconds before, outside of McGonagall's classroom.

"Let's see the essay…" Gently, Angelina took this. "Shame," she said apologetically, "it looked like you worked really hard on it." She knocked on the door, and McGonagall called out, "come in!"

Angelina entered, with Alison timidly at her side.

"Ah, Miss Johnson with… Whitesnow. How refreshing to see a bit of inter-house friendship – unless you two are in trouble?" she asked, nostrils flaring at the mere thought of it.

"No no, professor!" Angelina said quickly, crossing the room and approaching the tall Transfiguration teacher. "It's about Alison's homework…"

And she explained the whole story.

"…I just thought we should come to you instead of Professor Snape for uh… obvious reasons," Angelina finished. McGonagall, unusually expressionless, took the parchment from her hands.

"What a shame, it looks like you've spent a lot of time on this," McGonagall commented. "So you think it might have been…"

"Lucretia Blacksnake," Alison replied, heart drumming against her chest. "She hates the fact that I've been improving in lessons."

"Well, the improvements in your grades have pleased every single one of your teachers and have encouraged your friendship with Granger. Very well done to you." She took the parchment to her desk. "I believe I can fix this before your next Potions lesson, perhaps you'd like to drop by later on before dinner so I can return it to you."

"Thank you so much Professor!" Alison said gratefully.

"Oh, and Miss Whitesnow?"

"Yes?"

Professor McGonagall gave her a rare smile. "Well done on your Transfiguration homework. You earned an O."

~~~(O.O)~~~

Before dinner, Alison ran to collect the homework, now clear of black pen, and carefully stored it away back in the dorms. She used a useful little charm that made sure no-one else would go through her belongings (thanks to Hermione) and was just about to run downstairs when she heard voices, coming up to the dorm.

"I literally can't stand Alison, the stuck-up, smart-arse, smarmy know-it-all…"

Someone grunted in agreement.

"She's like a Mudblood in disguise. I wish she weren't a Slytherin, she isn't worthy of sleeping in our dormitory-oh!"

Lucretia stared at Alison for a few seconds, then looked away quickly and busied herself with her clothes, all carelessly flung upon the floor. Millicent stood behind her, apparently fascinated by something on her nail. Alison stormed past. This time, angry tears didn't well up. Instead, angry waves swept through her. Lucretia needed to be taught a lesson. Alison just didn't know how to plan her revenge.

And then the idea hit her.

**Review please! I need feedback on my chapters!**


	8. Chapter Eight

Lucretia always went out after dinner to flirt with the most disgusting Slytherin boys, so Alison waited until the dorm was empty before she cast her revenge – over Lucretia's beauty products. She was highly vain but could never ever be seen without her makeup. At first, Alison had considered hiding the makeup, but Lucretia of course would know it was her. So what better way to get revenge then to bewitch the products?

It was a difficult potion, but with Hermione's help, (she didn't approve of this until Alison told her about the homework) the potion was perfect.. Alison held the library book open in front of her, then tested the potion on some old lip-gloss she found under Lucretia's bed. It seemed to work well; when she tested it on the back of her hand, it had satisfactory results. Now for the eyeliner, mascara, eyebrow pencil and lipstick… Five minutes later, Alison was done and in a far better mood. Smiling to herself, she skipped down to dinner and sat herself down between Zabini and Draco, who seemed surprised to see her. She ate dinner hungrily and then went to bed early, excited to see the outcome of her revenge.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Lucretia was in a horrible mood the next morning, complaining about a bad night's sleep and a broken nail. Alison stared at her, wondering how she could ever have considered the girl a best friend. As usual, the Gothic Slytherin slathered on lots of black lipstick, black mascara and of course black eyeliner. Then she coloured her eyebrows a deep black.

"How do I look, Pansy darling?"

"Beautiful," Pansy simpered. Lucretia looked scarier than ever that morning. Not for long though, Alison thought gleefully. The spell would start working hopefully during breakfast. She brushed her long blonde hair, then walked out without waiting for any of the others. Seeing as she was really early, she decided to take the long route; past the Gryffindor portrait.

Alison arrived outside and stared up at the Fat Lady. She smiled questioningly down at her.

"You aren't a Gryffindor, missy! Who are you?"

"Alison Whitesnow," Alison replied. "I love your portrait, and wish I could be in the Gryffindor common room instead of the cold Slytherin one."

"Oh, a Slytherin! Well, I should have known judging by the green tie." Alison nodded miserably. "But," the Fat Lady continued, "I'm sure you're a credit to your house."

Alison smiled in spite of herself. "Thank you. Do you know if Hermione Grang-"

"One second!" the Fat Lady boomed, swinging open to reveal Hermione, Ron and Harry. They all grinned when they saw her.

"Alison! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, carrying a large book in her arms.

"Oh, just trying to find the Gryffindor portrait. Well, I found it!" Alison smiled. "Let's go down to breakfast."

It was a long trek from the common room to the hall, and Alison chose to hang back in case any Slytherin's spotted her with the enemy house. She allowed the Golden Trio to go on ahead, then slid next to Draco on the Slytherin table.

"Hey babe," Draco said, pulling her close. "Fancy skipping Charms today?"

"Not really," Alison said, wriggling away subtly. "Sorry," she added, at the expression on his face. "I just hate skipping lessons, you know?"

"It's okay," Draco said moodily, stabbing a piece of bacon with his fork. "Maybe after lessons?"

"Mm yes that would be good," Alison said vaguely. She glanced at Draco. He was very good-looking, with defined cheekbones, pale skin, beautiful blue eyes and blond hair. After all this time, she still felt that small flutter in her chest when she looked at him. Many girls would have loved a chance to be with him. He touched her hand, but she flinched at the coldness of his skin.

"Christ, what's the matter with you today?" Draco snapped, and he turned away, clearly hurt.

"Lucretia, what happened to your makeup?" Pansy shrieked, gaining the attention of nearly everyone around them. Alison turned, only to see Lucretia almost in hysterics, trying to look at herself in a spoon. Every single part of her face that was covered with makeup had turned bubblegum blue and was dripping everywhere. It was a truly hideous sight, and Alison fought not to laugh.

"Get it off!" Lucretia screamed, flapping her arms about as Pansy and Daphne attempted to wipe it off.

"It's not working!" Daphne said frantically. Lucretia let out a wail, and ran out the hall, with Daphne and Pansy running after her a few steps behind. Now Alison was free to laugh to her hearts content. She laughed until tears ran down her cheeks and her stomach hurt. Crabbe and Goyle laughed at her laughing; Alison had a highly contagious laugh. Even Draco cracked a smile, though obviously upset. It was Trinity who ruined it, rising from the table. Alison hadn't spotted her there.

"Shut up, you Slytherin traitor!" she snarled down the table. "At least Luce is actually pretty!"

"Button your lip!" Draco looked furious.

Alison excused herself quickly after that, not wanting to remain with her own house when they were all annoying or upsetting her. She wished she hadn't upset Draco, but he was so sensitive underneath the loud exterior. It didn't really matter about the other girls, Alison thought, as she skipped down the path to Hagrid's hut. March was such a nice month, after the coldness of February. Magical insects were whizzing round the grass, all beautiful shades of ruby, amber, emerald…

"Alison, yer my most enthusiastic student!" Hagrid said happily upon seeing her, after she'd knocked upon his door. "You must really come for tea sometime, tha's what Harry, Ron and Hermione do! Wait." Hagrid hesitated. "You friends wiv them?"

"Yes!" Alison declared. She was so proud to call them her friends at all. "Ron's warmed up to me now. Oh Hagrid, I wish I was in Gryffindor."

"Well, there's a reason why yer was put in Slytherin," Hagrid said wisely. "And yer the nicest Slytherin I've come across in a long while." Alison beamed. "Tell yer what, why don't you come round tonight after yer homework has been completed with the other three?"

"Ooh yes please!" Alison replied.

There wasn't loads of time for talking after that. Working with Harry, Ron and Hermione was so much more fun, even though Harry and Ron made it clear what they thought of the lesson (though not in front of Hagrid).

After Care of Magical Creatures came Charms, where Alison mastered the Seize and Pull charm, which was immensely fun to do. She successfully managed to pull many heavy objects, like books, towards her. Another bonus was Flitwick's reaction to the amount of homework she had done. He squeaked excitedly.

"Excellent, Miss Whitesnow! I see real improvement here! You could easily get an O at OWL level!"

Hermione and Alison had a mini celebration outside the classroom, before going to the Hall to pick up a snack during break. Harry and Ron had gone off by themselves, so the girls walked around the Courtyard and chatted non-stop about not just lessons, but their own lives and interests. Hermione really was a fascinating person. The ringing of the bells told them it was time for their next lesson, and the yard began clearing out.

"Alison!"

Alison and Hermione both froze at the ice cold voice. The only other people there were Fred and George, and a First Year Gryffindor boy. They looked up too, at Lucretia. She was more terrifying than ever, flanked by Pansy and Millicent. In the background, Prudence lurked, emotionless as ever.

"So," Lucretia said meanly, stepping forwards. "I heard it was you who bewitched my expensive makeup this morning."

"Don't be ridiculous," Alison said, heart thumping. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you wanted revenge, just because that shitty little essay you wrote got ruined. Boo hoo," Lucretia snarled. Whipping out her want, she pointed it at Alison and shouted, "Aguamenti!" A wave of pure water sprung from her black wand and hit Alison directly in the face, soaking her. Hermione leapt up and disarmed her, but it was too late. Every inch of her was dripping wet. The Gryffindor boy looked mortified, hands clapped over mouth.

"I see you rely on your nerd friends to save you," Lucretia sneered, twirling her wand. "I think you forget that I have _very_ talented powers myself. See ya later, nerds!" And with that, she strutted off, with the three girls following her as if she was the leader.

"Oh Merlin, look at your robes!" Hermione gasped, touching one sopping wet sleeve.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Alison cried, her cheeks wet with the spell and now her own tears.

**First update in a little while, hope you guys like it! Review with any suggestions you may have for me to improve (make 'em polite though folks!) and thanks for continued support!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hi guys, sorry for slow updates! So the story is going to have more 'action' in it now which will make it more interesting! Thanks for reading!**

Quickly, Hermione pulled out her wand and performed a tricky charm that dried her clothing and warmed her up all at once.

"Thank you," Alison said gratefully, trying to look as though she had not been crying.

"What the heck just happened here?"

The tall red-headed twins approached them, looking uncharacteristically shocked. Alison could tell that they had just seen what had happened.

"That evil bitch Lucretia just soaked me!" Alison cried.

"I think we need to tell someone about this," Hermione said gravely, but Alison wasn't having any of it.

"Hermione, I can deal with this…"

"Come on, Alison, we all want to see that stupid girl put in her place," Fred said, and George nodded.

"No! Seriously guys, I can handle it. Thanks for the help but I think I best be off now. We have Divination," she told Hermione, who looked fed up. Saying goodbye to the twins, who still looked doubtful at her decision, they made their way to the tower.

Professor Trelawney luckily didn't question them, and they slid onto their comfortable chairs, looking at dreams for an hour and a half. Then came Ancient Runes, and Alison couldn't concentrate properly. She felt bad for not listening, but she had a horrible suspicion that things were about to get worse. Worst of all, she was right.

After a dismal dinner and a trip to the library, Alison trudged back down to the dormitory. Straight away she realised something was wrong. Everyone was watching her and whispering, making her feel highly uncomfortable. The only one's not doing this were Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. They sat on the chairs looking a bit confused.

Then Lucretia arrived, with Pansy and the dreadful Second Years.

"So," Lucretia said loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Looks like we have a fake Slytherin in our midst." A few people laughed.

Anger rose up in Alison. "I don't know what's going on here, but I'm sick of all these stupid rumours about me!" she yelled, but more people laughed openly now. She blinked back tears.

"Well, those 'stupid rumours' are now backed up, thanks to Prudence and Trinity," Pansy said roughly, handing a horribly familiar book to Lucretia. Alison's heart thudded.

"That's mine," Alison said weakly.

"It's a cheap little thing, the charm sadly wore off it," Trinity said, bearing her sharp teeth in a grin.

"So we had a little looksy in it, and we were absolutely shocked at what we read!" Lucretia said, eyes open wide innocently. She flicked open a page and began reading.

"'Sometimes I feel like I was put in the wrong house. Like I'm not a real Slytherin' – aw, how queer!"

"Luce, stop," Alison begged, feeling shame, embarrassment and anger sweep through her like electric volts.

"'I cannot stand how all of my friends make fun of Muggleborns, because really, why is it bad to have Muggles as parents?'" More laughter and comments. Alison couldn't fight the tears much longer.

"'I wish I could be resorted so I could maybe have a chance at being in Gryffindor. I don't think I can stand anyone in my house a moment longer.'" Lucretia finally looked up, her malicious eyes blazing. "So, why don't you run off and join your stupid friends, you slut?"

Behind her, Draco looked shocked and heartbroken.

Alison let out a sob and ran towards the door. She could hear laughter, calls and hoots behind her, but she didn't listen. Even though she didn't know where she was going, one thing was clear; she was never, ever going to return to the Slytherin common room.

Alison didn't even care that Filch might find her. All she wanted to do was get to the Gryffindor common room and see her friends. It was only mid-evening, after all. They'd all still be up, having fun…

"Hello again," the Fat Lady greeted, when Alison approached, tears streaking her cheeks. "Oh dear, what's happened?"

"Please let me in," Alison sobbed. "I need my friends now, and I have none in my own house."

She could feel the Fat Lady's gaze upon her tie, but to her immense surprise and gratitude, the portrait swung open for her.

"I don't do this for many people, but I can feel the aura of a true Gryffindor right before me. Be warned though, next time I will require a password!"

"Thank you!" She rushed through, and stumbled into the common room. The closest people to her looked over, then did a double take.

"Alison! How on earth did you get in here?"

Many were looking deeply impressed. Harry and Ron rushed over, looking amazed.

"No-one has ever gotten in here before without a password, _and _you're a Slytherin!" Ron was astounded. "You must be a true Gryffindor." The words made her cry again.

Hermione came over, to take over from the boys who had no idea how to comfort her, and were looking very awkward. "Oh my goodness, what happened? And _how _did you get in here?"

She led her to a quiet corner, although curious Gryffindors were trying to get a bit closer.

"It's Lucretia, isn't it?" Hermione said immediately, and Alison nodded, too upset to speak. "What has she done?"

So Alison told her the story of the whispering Slytherin's and the diary, and Hermione gasped at the cruelness of it all.

"Well, of course you must stay in here! Then, in the morning, we'll go straight to McGonagall and Dumbledore to get this sorted out."

Her kindness made Alison cry all over again. She gladly accepted a tissue and cleaned herself up before facing everyone again.

"What's going on?" Lee Jordan asked, when Hermione and Alison returned to join the rest of the house.

"We're going to let Alison sleep in here tonight, and then in the morning I'm going to make a complaint about bullying in Slytherin," Hermione said boldly.

"Are you going to join Gryffindor?" Lavender asked eagerly.

"I hope so," Alison said with a sniff. To her surprise and delight, many looked happy at the thought.

"It would be great for you to join Gryffindor," Parvarti said sweetly. Alison beamed at her.

"We have spare blankets in our dorm, and pillows," Hermione said. "You can sleep beside the fire, it's very comfortable."

Parvarti went to fetch them, and Alison felt overcome by emotion.

"Thank you all, so much," she told them, trying not to cry again. "I'll never forget this."

For the rest of the evening, Alison felt very included in the many conversations going on in the tower. She played Exploding Snap with Fred and George (and won), she talked Quidditch with the team and sat with the three best friends she could ever hope for – the Golden Trio.

After a few hours, everyone began going to bed, until it was only Hermione, Ron, Harry and Alison left.

"The sofa is really comfy," Harry said, "I've fallen asleep so many times when doing homework for Trelawney." Hermione gave him a dirty look. They didn't want to leave her by herself but she insisted, wanting to enjoy every minute of being in the common room.

Alison lay on the couch with a pillow beneath her head and a blanket covering her body, wearing some old clothes that Lavender had lent her, seeing as she had left her belongings in Slytherin. She gazed around her, taking in everything. The walls were covered in Medieval tapestries and portraits. There were many desks around to do homework on. And the fireplace was magnificent. She stared into the embers of the crackling fire, drifting off into a dreamless sleep…

She woke up when students began clambering down the stairs, rubbing their eyes. Hermione appeared earlier than the other two, rushing to see how she was.

"I'm fine, thanks, I had a great night!" Alison said enthusiastically. She went up to the girls dormitory to change back into her uniform and ran back downstairs again, just as the portrait hole opened, revealing Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning Gryffindor," she said abruptly. "I am very shocked to hear that apparently there is a non-Gryffindor in here, which is why I am stood here now. If that is true, may that student step forwards. Immediately. We must see Professor Dumbledore at once."


	10. Chapter Ten

Alison's heart thumped as she half-ran behind a stern looking Professor McGonagall. After her short speech, Alison had walked forwards, trembling. Without a word, she had been led out the tower and presumably to Dumbledore's office.

On the way, a few Slytherin Fourth Years were out in the corridor. They stopped, stared and pointed as she ducked her head in shame. McGonagall appeared not to notice, marching on ahead.

Alison had no time to be amazed by the magnificent gargoyle statue outside the office, for she was ushered in straight after the password was given. At first she stared around her at the fantastic silver instruments and the endless books, forgetting that she was in trouble.

_Hermione would love those,_ Alison thought, before looking up into the clear blue eyes of Professor Dumbledore, who was looking at her in mild interest.

"What brings you and Miss Whitesnow here at this time, Minerva?"

"In all my years of teaching here at Hogwarts," McGonagall began, "never have I come across a student in another houses common room! And never have I ever heard of the Gryffindor portrait letting another into the common room! What is the meaning of this, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore looked at Alison again.

"Tell me what happened last night," he said. He did not sound annoyed, merely curious.

So Alison began her sorry tale, giving background details and describing her friendless state. She also mentioned her friendship with the Gryffindors, and made it clear that she hated the idea of going back to the Slytherin common room.

Dumbledore listened politely, but when she had finished, did not say anything for a long time. McGonagall looked at Alison with a kind of pity in her eyes. She probably remembered the homework problem.

"I think," Dumbledore said finally, "that it is too much of a risk for you to go back to the dungeons."

Alison let out a sigh of relief.

"So, can I join Gryffindor?" she asked eagerly.

"Sadly, as you were not placed in Gryffindor by the Sorting Hat, we cannot allow you to sleep in their dorms," McGonagall said gently. "But, Miss Whitesnow, I would dearly love to have you in Gryffindor house," she added kindly. "You seem like a hard-working, pleasant girl. You are a credit to Slytherin."

"So if I'm still in Slytherin, where do I sleep?" Alison asked curiously. She was completely confused by the whole thing.

"There are spare rooms on the Fourth Floor," Dumbledore said. "They are single rooms and are only used in certain circumstances. I feel that you would benefit from having your own room."

"...Thanks." Alison didn't know what to say. "Could I still visit Gryffindor Common Room?" she asked hopefully. McGonagall smiled.

"Of course, as long as you are in bed by the correct time."

"During lesson one, Filch will help you to move your trunk and belongings to your new room."

Alison tried not to grimace; she hated the old caretaker. However, she was so grateful that it was all she could do not to leap up and hug the Headmaster.

Alison originally planned to keep a low profile that day. She decided only to tell the Gryffindors what had happened. By break, however, everyone was talking about the Secret Gryffindor.

"Traitor! Traitor!"

"Oh, shut your face!" Ron snarled at the Slytherin's. Ron was pretty good company; he wasn't really scared of anyone.

"I can't believe it, everyone's talking about you!" Hermione said, staring at Alison in amazement. "You're famous now!"

"Not for a good reason though," Alison said grimly.

"Hey, I'm always getting unwanted attention for my stupid scar!" Harry pointed out. "I'm kinda glad that you're taking the attention away from me now!" Alison laughed.

"That's right, I'm signing autographs later on!" she yelled at another group of horrible Slytherin's, and her Gryffindor friends laughed.

"Never knew there were spare bedrooms on the Fourth Floor," Hermione said thoughtfully; she usually knew everything. "You're quite lucky in a way. All Lavender and Parvati talk about is Divination."

"Excuse me." A First Year Ravenclaw boy had stopped in front of them. "Is it true that you're the Secret Gryffindor?"

"'Secret Gryffindor?'" Alison asked. "Is that what you're all calling me?"

"It's what they're all saying," the Ravenclaw said with a shrug. "Better than Slytherin though," he added with a cheeky grin, and ran off.

So far, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had all been supportive, but much abuse had been hurled at Alison by the Slytherin's. She shook it off with a smile, knowing that they could no longer hurt her within the Common Room.

"Bet Snape is happy," Harry added after the boy ran away. Alison's blood ran cold. She had forgotten about the terrifying Head of House, who would likely be furious now. Hermione must have spotted her face.

"It'll be fine, he can't do anything to you," Hermione said comfortingly. "McGonagall and Dumbledore are probably looking out for you now."

"So glad you finally reported the bullying," Ron said, before Angelina ran up to her.

"Hey! I heard what happened!" The tall Fifth Year engulfed her in a hug. "So glad that you're away from the scum. Would have been amazing for you to have joined us!"

"I'm working on it," Alison said bravely.

"Fantastic! Listen, I got things I have to do, but we'll catch up later, yeah?" She left abruptly, leaving Alison overwhelmed with the most kindness she had ever received. Within days, she had felt more love than she ever had done in the Slytherin common room for two years.

Sadly, break ended quickly, and everyone began walking to their next lesson, chattering excitedly. All of Alison's new friends minus Angelina were in the Courtyard, and many other students had chosen to go outside that day too.

"Blimey, what's Snape doing up here?"

Alison looked up, and her heart froze. Snape – tall, intimidating Professor Snape – had emerged from the dungeons in which he usually lurked, and had stormed up to the Courtyard.

"Where is Alison Whitesnow?" she heard the man hiss at some First Years. They cowered away but luckily did not give her away. He moved on to the next group of students, and Alison hid behind Hermione.

"Guys! Shield me!" Alison whispered urgently, but it was too late. Snape's black eyes were boring into her; a Ravenclaw had unwittingly told him where she was. He strolled towards her in a sinister manner, with a look to kill on his face.

"ALISON WHITESNOW!"

Everyone froze. Then, every pair of eyes was on her.

**Review please! I get literally none these days and need feedback!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Snape was one of those teachers that students feared. Alison, being a Slytherin, had never really feared him.

Not until now.

"How dare you run out of the common room at night?" Snape thundered, black eyes blazing. There was an awkward silence as everyone tried not to look at Alison. "And to even think of running off to another houses common room! You are a disgrace to the house of Slytherin! If it were in my power, I would be sending you straight home tonight!" He glared at her for a few seconds.

"I always knew you were a good-for-nothing, sly individual," Snape finished savagely, before turning on his heel and storming off. There was a shocked silence for a few seconds, before people began muttering and leaving. A few people stared at her as she tried not to cry. Alison had been doing enough crying recently, but the shock of her public humiliation was too much to bear.

"No, no, not here," Hermione said firmly, grasping her shoulders and leading her away. Alison covered her face with her hands in shame and allowed Hermione to take her to the nearest girls bathroom.

"Oh my goodness," Hermione whispered, as soon as they were alone. "Are you alright?"

"No!" Alison cried, and Hermione nodded. She was probably expecting that. "One of my teachers just screamed at me… and so many people saw!" She dissolved into tears again and Hermione sighed.

"Take this tissue," she said kindly. "Oh goodness, it was evil for Snape to have done that! He's a foul git most of the time anyway… but that was the worst I've ever seen. We must alert Dumbledore, he can't be allowed to get away with that terrible verbal abuse!"

"Everyone in Slytherin hates me," Alison wept, leaning in to the mirror to cool her boiling forehead against the cold glass.

"Well, they're idiots then, aren't they?" Hermione said firmly. "You are popular in our house, and the other two houses admire you for breaking away from the Slytherin stereotype. Not that you are a true Slytherin, obviously-"

"I must be though," Alison said despairingly. "Else I wouldn't have been put in the bloody house in the first place."

Hermione thought for a while. Then, she said, "Harry was nearly put in Slytherin, you know."

Alison looked at her. She had already known this somehow… But obviously she'd forgotten at some point.

"Harry's not a bad person," Alison said eventually.

"Neither are you," Hermione replied gently.

They sat for a while as Alison cleaned up her face and slowed her breathing down.

"I've missed so many bloody lessons recently due to… events," Alison gulped, her throat hurting her.

"I think we'd better see McGonagall-" Hermione began, but Alison cut her off.

"No, it's fine, honestly, let's just go to our lesson."

Alison was so adamant about it that Hermione didn't argue. For an hour and 45 minutes they sat and took notes in History of Magic, then they walked all the way back down to the greenhouses. She couldn't even enjoy that lesson, even though it was an enjoyable practical subject.

"Earlier really put you in a bad mood, didn't it?" Ron said to her halfway through Herbology. Hermione elbowed him for his lack of tact but Alison nodded forlornly.

"Gonna go to Dumbledore?" Harry asked her.

"At lunch, yes."

Alison could hardly wait for the end of the lesson. On top of her bad mood, Draco kept on looking over. She carefully avoided his gaze and rushed out at the end, barely waiting for Hermione.

"I think maybe we should see McGonagall first," Hermione suggested, as they walked up the steps. "She'll know what to do."

Alison nodded, and together the two of them travelled to McGonagall's office. Suddenly, in the middle of the corridor, Hermione stopped dead.

"We have Ancient Studies this lunch!"

"Oh no!" Alison thought for a moment. It wasn't fair to make Hermione miss it. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up later?"

Hermione didn't look happy about this decision. "Sure?"

"One hundred percent." Alison smiled encouragingly. "I'll see you later!"

She didn't feel like smiling much once she reached the door, but even so, she knocked loudly twice.

"Come in!"

Alison let herself in, and saw Professor McGonagall sat at her desk marking.

"Afternoon Miss Whitesnow, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, Professor, something awful happened!" Alison's eyes filled with tears at the memory, but she told the full story. McGonagall's expression was sympathetic and surprised at the end.

"Take a biscuit from the tin," she said kindly, pushing the tin towards her. "Oh dear. You aren't having a good time at the moment, are you?"

"Not really," Alison admitted, taking a ginger biscuit and nibbling it daintily. "Well, I have my wonderful friends, but…" She didn't finish.

"Well, I recommend that you go and see Dumbledore right now. He's in his office. The password is Pixie Puffs."

Alison thanked her, and left the office, wondering how on earth she had gotten in such a mess. She wandered slowly through the castle, thinking over the events of that year. It had been eventful, that was for sure.

The corridors were mostly abandoned, except for the odd student or two. Normally Alison would have smiled at them, but she avoided eye contact and trailed her feet along the ground.

On the Third Floor, it was completely isolated, except for one student. She barely acknowledged them, staring at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing on earth.

When she was close to the gargoyle, the figure moved suddenly and stepped in front of her. Annoyed, Alison slowly looked up, into the achingly familiar blue eyes of her boyfriend.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Father isn't pleased," Draco said.

Alison sighed tiredly. "Not now, Draco, please." She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute, I'm talking to you."

"I have to see Dumbledore," Alison said irritably. She was beginning to get annoyed – couldn't Draco see that she was busy? Draco still continued like nothing had happened.

"As you know, my father has approved of you ever since our relationship started-"

"Whoop de bloody doo," Alison said sarcastically. Her personality had changed, and for the better; now her life wasn't revolved round pleasing people.

"-and evidently he approves of Pure Blood Slytherin's," Draco pressed on. "But after the incident in the common room the other day, how can anyone still say that you're a Slytherin?"

"I don't want to be in Slytherin anymore," Alison told him, eyes blazing. "That's why I'm going to see Dumbledore," she added for an effect. "You, Crabbe and Goyle are the only ones remotely nice to me. I honestly can't stand anyone else."

"I know," Draco said drily. "Your journal entries made it very clear."

Alison flared up at once. "Well then, maybe some people should keep their noses out of other people's things!" she shouted, and, yanking her arm out of his grip, marched off. Then she had to remember what the password was.

"Chocolate frogs," Alison snapped at the gargoyle, which moved grudgingly at her rude tone. It travelled up quickly, and she jumped onto the steps to avoid being left behind. When Alison glanced behind her, Draco had gone. She breathed a quick sigh of relief and hoped that he wasn't lurking somewhere close by.

At the top, she knocked on the large door and waited.

"Enter," Dumbledore's calm but clear voice said.

Alison pushed open the door and walked in nervously. Dumbledore smiled at her from his desk.

"Ah, Miss Whitesnow. A pleasure to see you again."

"Uh… you too. Well…" Alison didn't know where to begin. "I came here because McGonagall sent me," she finished lamely.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Surely you haven't done anything wrong?"

"Oh no! No!" Alison said hastily. "It's about Professor Snape actually. He… he started shouting at me at break in the Courtyard."

Dumbledore sat forwards. "Tell me more."

So Alison told the sorry tale and Dumbledore looked very thoughtful.

"Well, that was obviously completely out of order, and I shall be speaking with him as soon as possible."

"Thank you. I just don't want to anger him anymore, that's all," Alison told him, and he nodded.

"Very reasonable of you, considering that you must have felt quite angry with him and also a bit embarrassed?" Alison nodded. The man knew everything.

"There was also something else I wanted to discuss, Professor."

"And what would that be?" Dumbledore smiled, placing his long fingers together.

"I was wondering if I could be resorted by the Hat," Alison said boldly. The smile disappeared off Dumbledore's face, and he got up and began to pace.

"Ah," Dumbledore said. "Yes, I was expecting that. I was expecting you to ask me that at some point or other." He looked out of his window, then turned back to her almost sadly. "I'm afraid I cannot help you with that."

"Why not?" Alison asked quickly.

"Because, once the Sorting Hat has decided where to place you, you must remain within that house."

"I really don't feel that the Sorting Hat has got my house right!" Alison said hotly. She was being rude now but she no longer cared; her desperation to leave Slytherin had changed her.

"You know of course that each one of us holds qualities from each of the different houses? Humans are not things to be ordered, or put into sets. We are all complex, and all contain many qualities, and our personalities are not defined by which house we are placed in."

"But Slytherin's are known for being evil," Alison argued. "Most of the one's I knew were evil!"

Dumbledore smiled gently. "You really believe that every Slytherin is evil? Do you consider yourself evil?"

Alison knew he had a point. She smiled reluctantly, though it did not reach her eyes. "No, not really."

"You are one of the only students to move out of a dormitory and into their own private room," Dumbledore told her. "And you are allowed to visit Gryffindor common room. I suppose also that you should be allowed to sit with the Gryffindors during meals too."

This cheered Alison up considerably. She thanked Dumbledore on her way out, the conversation now at an end. It probably couldn't have gone any better than that, she considered, even though she assumed her house points would be going to Slytherin still. And, of course, there was still the problem of Lucretia and her bullying.

She went straight to Ancient Studies, and apologised to the teacher before sitting down with Hermione. There were only three other people there, which made it a lot easier. Alison found it pretty interesting and took many notes, thinking about how it could help in other lessons.

"So, what did Dumbledore say?" Hermione asked in a low voice as they walked out at the end of lunch.

"I can't be transferred to another house," Alison said gloomily. "I guess that my house points still go to Slytherin," she added bitterly.

"Never mind, we all know you're a real Gryffindor," Hermione said comfortingly.

"At least I can sit with you guys at the Gryffindor table now!" Alison pointed out, and she looked delighted.

The last lesson was Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione and Alison skipped down to join the boys. A few metres away, near Hagrid's hut, Lucretia stood, scowling.

"Same as las' lesson!" Hagrid announced, and many people groaned. "Gonna put yer into groups now- urm, Lucretia, Pansy, Hermione and Alison, you go together…"

Alison froze with dread. Clearly Hagrid had gone mad. But he had moved onto the other girls now, leaving Hermione and Alison with no option but to follow the two Slytherin girls deep into the forest.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Hermione looked calm as she stepped over the branches and twigs littering the ground. Alison wished she felt calm, as she was now dreading what was going to happen to them this deep into the forest.

"Maybe we should stop back there?" Hermione suggested, but this angered the Slytherin girls. Lucretia ripped her wand from out beneath her robes and shoved it in Hermione's face. Pansy did the same, with the only difference being pointing it in Alison's face. Alison tried to get her own wand out, but it was promptly snatched by Pansy.

"Get your wand out, and I'll disarm you," Lucretia told Hermione, her terrifying black eyes staring at her. "Run away, and we'll do worse. Now," Lucretia said casually, looking around, "finally, we can teach you two the lesson that you deserve."

"They'll find us eventually Lucretia," Hermione informed her. "What can you do anyway?"

BANG! Ropes shot out of Lucretia's wand and wound themselves tightly around Hermione's body. She was completely immobilised now, only being able to move her head and her face.

"Alison, run and get Hagrid," Hermione told her urgently. Alison took a step back, but Lucretia wasn't going to allow that.

"DON'T move," Lucretia said dangerously. "No-one is going ANYWHERE." She glanced sideways at Pansy.

Pansy nodded. Without warning, she snapped Alison's wand in half, throwing one piece deep into the forest and the other bit at Hermione, who winced as it hit her in the throat.

"Who on earth do you think you are?" Lucretia snarled at Alison, who was so shocked at the treatment of her wand that she could do nothing but stare in horror. She had naturally grown very attached to her wand, and the fact that it was now completely broken beyond repair was very devastating.

"You've gone round, telling people what horrible bullies we are!" Pansy screeched at her. "What kind of tell-tale does that?"

"I didn't tell tales!" Alison shouted back.

"Yes you did! You ran off to old McGonagall, with your stupid homework, and then you made Hogwarts bloody history by not even having the guts to return to our Common Room!"

"How could I when everyone in there hates me?" Alison argued back.

"You should have kept your head down, not made a fuss-"

Alison snorted. "Maybe once upon a time I would have done that, but that was the old me. The new me, and the real me, doesn't stand for that anymore! Yes, you and your stupid girl gang are nasty bullies, and one day karma is gonna bite you hard on the ass!"

Lucretia's black eyes flashed. She screamed a spell that Alison had never previously known to have existed, and it caused a horrible sensation in Alison's eye. She bent over in pain, clutching her face.

"Alison!" Hermione sounded horrified. "Your eye!"

It was like somebody had punched her. As she half knelt, Lucretia walked over and hit her round the face hard. Then Pansy ran at her and shoved her over, as she had caught her at a vulnerable moment. The two Slytherin's began kicking her, and Alison screamed; a long, hideous sound that echoed through the trees. In front of them, Hermione was also screaming.

"Stop it! Stop this at once!"

As another kick was aimed at her stomach, Alison felt sure that she was going to die. Lucretia and Pansy were merciless, and also seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Hey Pansy, do you think that we'd be good enough to cast the Cruciatus curse?" Lucretia said in between kicks. Alison couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Maybe, let's try it!" Pansy replied with a malicious giggle.

"Expelliarmus!"

Lucretia paused, and gasped in shock as her wand flew out of her hand. This lifted the spell that bound Hermione, who leapt at Lucretia's wand and pointed it at her.

Another "Expelliarmus!" made Pansy lose her wand too. This thankfully distracted the two of them, so Alison could stagger to her feet and run over to Hermione. She held three wands, including her own, and looked meaner than Alison had ever seen her looking before.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ron asked, glaring at the Slytherin's. "Were you kicking- bloody hell!"

He was staring at Alison, who was bruised, bloody and covered in mud from being down on the ground. For a moment, he and Harry looked shocked.

It all happened quickly. Ron and Harry both aimed their wands at Pansy and Lucretia, shouting the worst spells they could think of. Hermione made no attempt to stop them, gently taking hold of Alison and leading her away to the edge of the forest.

"Hermione? Alison?"

Hagrid looked confused, then shocked when he saw the mess that Alison was. Hermione launched into a brief explanation of what had happened.

"Hermione, take her to the hospital wing immediately," he told her, looking grave. "Seamus!" he called behind him. "Fetch Professor Dumbledore at once!"

The journey to the hospital wing was all a blur. All Alison heard when she arrived was the gasp from Madam Pomfrey.

"Merlin's beard, what happened to you, girl?"

Alison collapsed onto the floor at long last, blacking out into blissful silence…


	14. Chapter Fourteen

When Alison opened her eyes, the birds were singing and gentle morning light poured in from the windows. Madam Pomfrey was, as usual, bustling about the room and dishing out medicine to other ill students.

"Ah, you're awake at last!" Madam Pomfrey had noticed that she was awake at last. "How are you feeling?"

Alison tried to sit up, and winced. "Sore," she admitted. "I don't think I remember much about yesterday-"

"You were attacked in the most cowardly act I have ever known!" Madam Pomfrey said, looking disgusted. "And Third Years too! Appalling, though Dumbledore will of course be dealing with them. I daresay that the Ministry will have to be involved, as they are in cases of severe bullying."

"The Ministry?" Alison felt relief. Now Lucretia and Pansy couldn't hurt her anymore.

"Rarely has the Ministry been involved here when it comes to bullying," Madam Pomfrey informed her. "But anyway, you need your morning dose of medicine and then I think you can probably go to your lessons."

Go back to lessons? Alison could hardly contain her joy. She swallowed down the vile medicine, closing her eyes and willing herself not to throw it back up. Just as she was about to be let out of the infirmary, Hermione slipped in, looking anxious.

"Oh, Ali!" No-one had ever called her that before, but she quite liked it. "Your bruises look so painful! How are you? Well, obviously you must be feeling extremely sore, but-"

"I'll live," Alison said quietly, smiling, though it hurt slightly. "I can come back to lessons now, but first I want to go somewhere."

She began to tell Hermione in hushed tones, then had to continue outside after she was dismissed. Hermione nodded, looking a bit unsure, but agreed to take her to Dumbledore's office, where the girls knew Pansy and Lucretia sat.

Alison had to walk very slowly, as she was still in a lot of pain, but Hermione, the only best friend that she wanted now, took her mind off it by filling her in on everything that had happened while she was passed out.

"The Gryffindors were all so worried about you, they'll be so pleased to see you again," Hermione told her, and Alison's eyes welled up with happy tears.

Outside Dumbledore's door was McGonagall and Snape, looking very grave. When the girls approached, Alison far more bravely than Hermione, the two turned to face them.

"Miss Whitesnow. My goodness, how are you?" McGonagall said, her face white as she surveyed Alison's wounds.

"I've been better… are Pansy and Lucretia up there?" Alison asked, jumping straight to the point.

"They are," McGonagall answered.

"I'd like to speak to them both."

McGonagall did not try to contain the surprise from her face. "But why?"

"I'd feel more at peace if I could confront them for what they have done," Alison said bravely.

"If you return at the end of the day, after your last lesson, I promise that you will be able to speak with them. I believe that Miss Blacksnake is facing more consequences that Parkinson, but I will update you when they are finished talking. I suppose you'd better go and get your breakfast now."

It was a better answer than either of them had expected. Slowly, they made their way to the Great Hall, where everyone was beginning to go in.

"Ali!" Lavender Brown rushed over, followed by Parvati. "I heard what happened, you poor thing!" She hugged her tightly, and Alison winced. "If you want any help catching up with your Divination work, we're happy to help!" Smiling in a sympathetic way, they ran into the hall together.

"Blimey, you've seen better days mate." Fred Weasley beamed at her as he sauntered past, followed by George.

"Good to see you though," George added with a wink, and Fred grinned wickedly, winking too.

In the entrance of the hall, Alison looked round, and watched Draco shove some First Years viciously out of the way, smirking at Crabbe and Goyle. She remembered what he had said to her outside Dumbledore's office, and turned to Hermione.

"I'll be back in a second." She walked back up between the tables and over to her former house table. Many people stared at her along the way, and she tried to smile bravely, glancing down at the glittering snake pendant.

She went up to Draco, not bothering to try and get him away from the others.

"Draco," Alison said as a greeting.

"Hello," Draco said, more warmly than she'd expected. It still didn't change her decision. "How are you- wait, what are you doing?"

Alison carefully slipped the necklace off and handed it to him. He stared at it for a second, then looked at her carefully.

"I don't think you'll ever really change, you know," she said clearly, not quietly or timidly. "This is my new life with my new friends, and I don't think you can be a part of it."

Draco swallowed. "It didn't have to end like this."

"You haven't changed," Alison said. "Goodbye Draco." And she turned and left her last two reminders of Slytherin house behind, to go and join her true friends at her true house table.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Waiting the whole day just to confront her bullies was tedious, but Alison made sure she studied hard. Then, at the end of Transfiguration, McGonagall gave her a nod, and she packed up quickly and left. The others knew already where she was going, so didn't try to stop her or ask her about it.

On her way up, she passed Pansy Parkinson, her eyes red from crying. Holding her head up high, she strode on past.

"Alison, I'm sorry!" Pansy gasped after her. "I didn't- you know that I-"

"Don't ever speak to me again," Alison said confidently. "Don't come near me. You're a cowardly bully and I want nothing more to do with you."

Swinging her bag purposefully along the corridors, she suddenly wondered if she had made the right decision. But the brave Gryffindor in her kept her going, and she soon found herself saying the password and arriving at Dumbledore's door. She knocked at the top, and waited for permission to enter.

"Enter."

Alison pushed the door open, and glanced at Lucretia, her face remorseless.

"Ah Miss Whitesnow, take a seat." Dumbledore was smiling calmly, though his eyes said otherwise. Alison sat down, and faced Lucretia, now alone with nowhere to hide.

"Why did you do it?" These were the first words out of her mouth.

Lucretia shrugged in an infuriating way, picking at her long black nails.

"There must have been some reason. Was it the fact that I left Slytherin?"

"I guess," Lucretia said in a bored voice.

"What was it to do with you? You knew I was unhappy there. You should have just left me to it, we'd all have been much happier if you and the girls had left me alone."

"You want to know why?" Lucretia spun to look at her. "You were friends with the most popular girls in Slytherin, you were doing okay in lessons," - Alison snorted at this – "and you had the best guy in our year! And still, you weren't happy! It's not fair, you took my crush!"

Alison laughed suddenly. The thought of Dumbledore sat listening to a girl talking about her popularity and her crush on Draco was highly amusing.

"This isn't funny!" Lucretia said, and she reached forwards to slap her. Dumbledore, however, intervened.

"I cannot allow you to keep bullying my students, Miss Blacksnake," he said dangerously. "This isn't going to look good for you."

"I don't think we're going to get anywhere with this, sir," Alison said, getting up. "You feel no remorse, Lucretia. That's fine. But I've come out of this better at the end of the day. I'm going to do well in my life. You're just a sad, pathetic bully."

Dumbledore said nothing as Alison said a hasty goodbye to him and walked out, feeling as satisfied as she could about the failed meeting.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Lucretia was expelled; once other girls started to come forwards with claims of bullying, there was no hope for her. The Slytherin Girl Gang missed her, but others didn't share their views. The Gryffindors almost went as far as to celebrate her leaving, but then decided she wasn't worth it.

Two months afterwards, Alison was walking alone after lesson to see one of her teachers. The attack had left her feeling anxious about being alone outside, and even in the corridors, she still had a slight fear. But, she reminded herself, she was a brave Gryffindor, and that was the most important thing. She had survived the attack, and life was better than ever.

She turned the corner, and ran into her ex-boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

"Hey," he said awkwardly, fiddling with his ring.

"Hello," Alison said, twiddling her hair. In truth, she slightly regretted ending the relationship. He had changed. She'd noticed the effort he'd made to stop being horrible to people, and the last time he had shoved anyone was the evening that she split up with him.

"I- uh," Draco began, looking away. He found talking about feelings difficult. "I kind of miss how things used to be."

"Me too," Alison said. "Well, not the whole Slytherin part, but-"

"You still are in Slytherin though," Draco pointed out, and Alison sighed. If she could change one thing about her perfect new life…

"Well, I can't have everything," Alison said lightly. She looked up at him, and her heart thumped slightly. He still made her chest feel all warm and melty every time he looked at her.

"Do you want to give it another shot?" Draco pressed on bravely. Alison smiled.

"I think we should take things slow," she told him. "But I couldn't say a complete no to that offer."

Draco smiled, the first proper smile she'd seen in ages.

~~~(O.O)~~~

The contents of the hourglasses were glinting. She barely noticed the yellow and blue gems; the green and red battled for her attention every time Alison looked at them.

She was walking into breakfast a few days later, and staring at the hourglasses as usual. Hermione and her friends were already sat down, so she made her way over to them. Suddenly, Snape loomed in front of her.

"Well, if it isn't the Secret Gryffindor," he sneered at her. Snape had never truly forgiven her for 'leaving' his house. "Anyway. I don't remember receiving your homework on Shrinking Solutions. That will be five points from Gryffindor and a detention tomorrow night."

Alison couldn't believe the injustice. She had done it, she remembered placing it on his desk and glaring into his black eyes.

Just as she was about to retort, she heard Ron say loudly behind them, "wait, why are points being removed from our hourglass at this time in the morning?"

Could it true? Alison peered round to look at Gryffindor's hourglass, but she couldn't see anything. Snape continued to glare, until McGonagall rushed up.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape, but I believe I can sort this. I think Miss Whitesnow handed in my Transfiguration essay instead of your homework; I have an excellent piece on 'Shrinking Solutions' here." She beamed at Alison. "I couldn't help but read it. It's one of the best I've ever seen, the way it's written flows so beautifully." Handing it to Professor Snape, who looked annoyed at the fact that he couldn't put her into detention, she stared meaningfully at Alison. "For outstanding homework, I award 10 points to Gryffindor."

Hardly daring to look, she found herself gazing in the direction of the hourglasses. Into the Gryffindor one, ten red rubies fell.

Alison looked at Professor McGonagall, and smiled. Then she looked at Professor Snape, still smiling.

"I'm not a Secret Gryffindor, Professor, I'm a true Gryffindor." And with that, she walked past the teachers to go and join who were now fellow Gryffindor students.


	16. AN

**A/N Hey everyone, just a quick message to say that the sequel, The Secret Slytherin, is now up! I missed Alison and this story, and I had new ideas for her adventures at Hogwarts, so go and check it out if you enjoyed this! Thanks :) **


End file.
